User talk:Skittles the hog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Merlin (sorcerer) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kranitoko (Talk) 18:00, 2010 September 25 You can't delete all of it, You can't delete all that information on the dragonlords abbilities page, it is sourced, all of that happened, okay I admit there is a bit of speculation in there, and the gramma isn't at its best, but its true, and your own source is wrong, they didn't even mention dragonlords till the last dragonlord, the information is incorect, if you don't reply, I'll just change it back, I don't want this to become an editing war, so that is why I'm writting this, I await your reply.General MGD 109 18:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, do you really believe that the information at the beginning of the Spell page is rubbish? I (who have done all the work on this page) actually believe that's quite useful, warning people of the different aspects of the spells that are written by the script writers ecc... and how they have been translated. By the way, if that's all there there must be a reason, don't you think? You can certainly help to edit this page, but not just deleate things and then say there's a lot of work to do!Merlinfan 18:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll try to rewrite it, so it is a better, I can't promis that it will be perfect, but I'll try, let me know if you think its okay when you done.General MGD 109 18:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) All right, I see your point. The first paragraph hadn't anything to do with the Merlin Universe or "the real-world point of view". Fine. I'll just improve the first paragraph, giving information on the types of spells, their use or whatever. But I think something like that first part should be left in the page, like at the very end, under "trivia" or something like this. There are such things on the other pages and I still think it's usefulMerlinfan 18:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah its fine, I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement. General MGD 109 19:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Past tense There is not currently a stated community preference to use past tense all the time. I brought this up when the fourth series premiered. Most of the in-universe articles use present tense for everything which is still true as of the respective last episode, so that would be the precedent. --Tulipclaymore 14:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : That's cool, but I really think it best if we write in past tense from now on. I know it would take a major overhaul to make the switch over but when the job is done, things would be so much easier. Pages wouldn't need to be changed following a characters death and in any case, past tense is the generally accepted for a fictitious encyclopaedia, the idea was just never really put into play here. So, do you agree?-- 14:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm fine with either, really (the wikis I'm most active at prohibit in-universe perspective, actually, an approach I think is even better, but also difficult to maintain when most contributors are very young/inexperienced). But proper procedure is to follow precedent, and if you disagree with precedent, to try determining the new community consensus. So let's hope many regular contributors participate in the discussion this time. --Tulipclaymore 14:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean with "the magic of the Old Religion" page is too much like an essay". How can it be improved, then? Can you try to change, but please without deleting it? Merlinfan 19:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. As soon as I have time I'll fix the Old Religion page and add this part. Just don't delete it yett. I wrote this page because I saw someone had added the paragraph "magic of the Old Religion" to the "Magic" page. But I'll fix it. cut&paste Valiant Hi, I reverted what you did to Valiant and Valiant (character), I put more elaborated reasons to Forum:Ambiguous lemma. — ochristi (t· ) 21:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC)